


Vergil×Nero/Dangerously

by CanCheng



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Summary: 试图复健，非常老土的心魔搞事梗，逻辑没有，疯话连篇，他们属于彼此，OOC属于我文中歌词选自Dangerously - CharlIe Puth
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	Vergil×Nero/Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> 试图复健，非常老土的心魔搞事梗，逻辑没有，疯话连篇，他们属于彼此，OOC属于我  
> 文中歌词选自Dangerously - CharlIe Puth

翠西把一沓厚厚的调查报告抛进厨房的时候尼禄正手忙脚乱地照顾着分处两个锅里的煎蛋和咖喱。女恶魔这次出手有失偏颇，那坨不知用多少人命撰写出来的资料就这么掉进了咖喱锅，变成黄澄澄的纸渣。尚未熟透的土豆和胡萝卜糊在墙上，滚烫的液体越过尼禄的左臂，正中固液混合的蛋心。  
“就算你想吃披萨也犯不着拿报纸做饼底。”尼禄语含抱怨地把煎蛋盛进盘子里，左手握住锅把前后一颠，湿哒哒的纸糊优美地落入垃圾桶。“更何况但丁现在不在，我们也用不着天天吃披萨了。”  
“知道你对他意见不小，但是这个活儿我还是替你接下了。”翠西摆摆手，从墙上沾了一点咖喱送进嘴里，“咸的？你知道我喜欢甜味多一点。”  
“姬莉叶不喜欢。”他拿过汤勺又在锅里搅了搅，把粘稠的酱汁淋在事先盛好的米饭上，“所以呢，这次是什么差事？”  
  
尼禄曾对不少活计大放厥词，浑身是血地对着魔界之王口吐芬芳，但孤身一人对着灯火通明的舞池，他什么也说不出来。不比红墓市市民的自娱自乐，隔壁市区隔三差五就会搞出来点载歌载舞的集体活动。今晚这里将举行一场规模不小的假面舞会，周边的有钱有闲者携舞伴欣然前往，为人们津津乐道的新任市长也会前来与民同乐。  
“你会跳交际舞吗？”翠西碰了碰他的手肘。身旁的女恶魔今日盛装打扮了一番，一头金发盘成繁复的长辫搭在左肩前，黑色长裙摇曳腿边，薄纱飘带挽于身后，一张华丽的黑底金边面具遮住了她姣好的面庞。尼禄被包裹在纯白的礼服中，连脸上的面具也是纯白，唯有喉结下一颗蔚蓝领花让人眼前一亮。  
青年摇摇头。枪，剑，恶魔，姬莉叶就足以概括他迄今为止的人生。在整日教导爱与纯洁的宗教岛上倒是偶尔会有为大龄男女青年们准备的交谊舞会，只不过酷男孩儿嫌那舞厅老土到掉渣，每次都只是戴着耳机从门口路过而已。  
“好吧，我猜也是。”翠西本就身材高挑，穿上高跟鞋后身高直追尼禄。她神态自然地将尼禄的左手牵至自己腰间，像妈妈教儿子如何系鞋带一样口气温和又不耐烦：“在目标出现前，我想我们可以做一下支线任务。”  
尼禄咂了咂舌，暗自庆幸翠西没把任务的关键信息给扔进锅里。在一个月内，人们从隔壁市一座中等规模的音乐厅里陆陆续续找到了十几具被吸干血液的尸体，而不寻常之处在于尸体完好，没有任何挣扎的痕迹，仿佛是心甘情愿被吸成了人干一样。下等恶魔吃饭时通常不怎么讲究，怎么吃和在哪吃都是。这只，或这群畜牲显然通过什么渠道进化了。新上任的市长先生还没坐热屁股就感受到了恶魔对自己光明前途的威胁，他特意在委托最后用红色加粗字体标注：务必减小影响，不要引起恐慌。于是过于扎眼的绯红皇后便被搁置在车内，他身上只有湛蓝玫瑰。尼禄一边被女恶魔牵着团团转，一边在脑海里模拟战斗思路。无论来的是何方神圣，最好的情况是把它们引出音乐厅。一旦到了开阔场地，光是凭魔人化就够把这些混球撕成碎片了。  
“据说它们能将外形暂时变成人类的样子，还能隐藏气息。”翠西仿佛读出了他心中所想一样向后一退，两人转了个圈滑出舞池。看似是以男性为主导的交际舞，其实一颦一动全是翠西在领舞。  
“哈，那我们该怎么找出它们？”尼禄放下搭在女士腰间的手，不自觉地摸了摸怀里的爱枪，“现在我的手可不会发光。”  
“谁知道呢？不过有些人，当他们出现在你面前时，你就能感觉出事情不对。”  
  
两人在舞池侧面的吧台处坐了大半个晚上，恶魔没碰见，来搭讪邀舞的倒是不少。尤其是尼禄，一身白色的整齐装束简直就是少女们心中的白马王子。他只得暗自庆幸姬莉叶不在场，否则第一个被棍子打出去的恐怕是他自己。  
年轻人很少喝酒，手边鸡尾酒杯里浅浅一洼尼克罗尼只抿了一口后就再未动过。他盯着调酒师上下翻飞的手，仔细咂摸着舌尖的回甘。那看着靓丽爽口的桃红酒液在口腔后部渐渐滋生出一丝丝的苦，爬进脑中使人蹙起眉头。直到尼禄感觉自己的手肘被什么东西捅了两下，崔西朝舞池中央扬扬下巴，“看那里。”  
他回头顺着翠西目光所指望过去，根本没看到什么异常，只有一团团花丛锦簇在随着音乐悠悠旋转。那一处的花团忽然被无形的风吹散一些，其中一人的背影顿时如板中钉。  
他感到双眼一阵刺痛。  
熟悉的深蓝风衣在一片瑰装华服中显得甚是辛酸。一头银发梳理得一丝不苟，唯独脸上多了一张造型夸张的面具。品相甚好的皮革包裹着被修剪成鸟喙形状的内板，边缘有一圈针脚粗犷的缝合痕迹，泰晤士报的大标题一般醒目得做作又自然；靠近双耳的部分缀上了一簇长短不一的鸟羽，恣意伸张着黑色的轮廓。面具上用蓝色闪粉随意划上几道纤细的直线，既似疤痕也如刀光。他走动时，错落有致的羽毛们便颤抖着，谄媚般轻点在他的耳廓和肩头；那长而尖的鸟喙随着他的动作或上下点动，或划出水平的一道圆弧。  
——有一万句脏话如一锅沸水在青年心里爆裂沸腾。尼禄顾不上身后的崔西和旁人投来的目光，从高脚凳上几乎弹射出去。他现在满脑子只有抓住那个人，狠狠地给他几拳，作为重逢不到一小时就又一次离他而去的泄愤。  
人群舞动间，那个背影就像察觉到了尼禄波动起来的思绪一样，朝着舞厅外走去。  
  
-This is gonna hurt  
-But I blame myself first  
-Cause I ignored the truth  
  
鞋跟敲在大理石台阶上，像是午夜十二点的钟声催促着回家的灰姑娘。若不是走廊里和楼梯上还有熙熙攘攘的市民，尼禄真的想直接从楼梯上跳下去。他焦急地追着那个突然出现的、鬼魅一般的背影。然而音乐厅里门厅庭室相叠相扣，维吉尔又好像有意躲他一样，年轻人最后一次看见那蓝色风衣的一摆是在地下一层，飘飘忽忽消失在走廊左手边的一扇虚掩着的门后。  
尼禄毫不犹豫地推开那扇门。门内昏暗一片。他眨了眨眼，恶魔血统赋予他的超人夜视力使他看清这是一间更衣室，但即使地上、衣架还有衣柜里摆着的廉价戏服再多，他也不觉得这里能藏下一个身高接近两米的成年男性。一股强烈的懊恼和挫败感冲上大脑，他忍不住骂了句脏话。毕竟要破开空间跑路对于维吉尔来说实在简单。  
然后他失去了平衡。有什么东西撞过来，把他撞到了墙上。他本能地想掏出枪，但手腕被钳住，紧接着一条黏滑湿凉的东西探进了嘴里。过近的距离使他双眼失焦，他只能看到晃动的黑色鸟羽，和星星点点的蓝色闪光。  
尼禄从未有过这种体验的大脑和身体诚实地陷入了过于震惊带来的当机中。他不知所措，浑身僵硬得像块铁板，只能任由父亲的长舌灵巧地刮舔上膛，缠搅自己的舌头，带出啧啧水声。年轻人完全忘了这种行为无异于猥亵，兴许后面还跟着强奸，而作为一名成年男性最该做的就是推开他。所幸维吉尔很快就对他的口腔失去了兴趣，开始撕扯他喉结下的领花。尼禄便满心侥幸地猜想他也许是饿了：毕竟人血对于恶魔来说是上佳的补品。舌头还因过于黏腻的接触而麻痹，年轻人感受父亲炽热的鼻息喷在自己颈侧，无法说出一个不。涣散的目光落在眼下那头梳理整齐的银发上，根根发丝都微弱地反着一点蓝色的光。  
……反光？  
阎魔刀出鞘的声音击碎了妄想。尼禄只觉得身周闪过一圈缭乱的刀光，失焦的双眼重新聚拢目光在凭空出现的十字形裂缝上。海蓝色宛如天鹅绒质地的帷幕向四方拉开，他日日夜夜焦心不已的父亲正从紫色幕布后迤迤然而来，好像一名偶然兴起参加了路边茶会的英国绅士。他对眼前的场景印象之深，足以镌入他骨髓中每一个细胞。  
“我倒是没想过你会被这种东西困住。”青年还在费尽心思试图从那熟悉到亲切的魔力波动里觅得一丝端倪，他的父亲已经大步踏出，气势逼人地逼近了他。来人一如既往板着一张脸，似乎对年轻猎魔人的表现颇为不满。  
直到此时尼禄才愕然低头。怀中哪里还有男人高大的身躯？只剩一滩颜色不堪入目的污物在保养甚好的棕色木地板上无所遁形，散发出刺鼻的腐臭气味。尼禄像被电到了一样从那里跳开。他一生中见惯了畸形丑陋的恶魔，却从未有哪一只令他如此恶心反胃。  
“它们能洞悉猎物的精神弱点，用魔力制造出你最期待的幻象。”维吉尔在青年发问前给出解释，翻腕转了个花刀后将阎魔收刀入鞘。那滩污物在最后一声清脆的铮响中灰飞烟灭。  
“你说什么？”尼禄满脸不可置信地盯着他。最期待的幻象？好的，他现在知道为什么那些尸体都毫无挣扎的痕迹了。沉浸在美梦里无法自拔直到被抽干最后一滴脑浆，他们都坠入了永恒的幻想乡。但是相比那些，还有个更棘手的……  
“舌头伸出来。”维吉尔突然道。  
尼禄脑中千帆掠过，一时间没明白他在说什么，蹙起眉轻声咕囔了一句。魔界之王态度强硬，在他反应过来之前伸手掐住了他的两腮，曾经一拳打断了年轻人三根肋骨的力量正要作用在下颌骨上。他微微一用力，十指指腹磨出的硬茧就硌痛了青年柔软的腮肉，逼得他不得不张开嘴。尼禄急忙抬手抓住父亲的手腕，试图把自己的脸抢救出来。  
紧接着他嘴里一冰。维吉尔竟然探了两指进他温热湿滑的口腔，夹住因为讶异而僵硬的舌尖，将年轻人粉红的软舌向外拉。一点甜腥味在尼禄的舌尖上绽开。魔剑士没有摘掉半指手套，那上面的硝烟味和淡淡的皮革味也随着一起钻入了年轻人的鼻中。尼禄身高稳稳当当停在一米九，做父亲的却还比他肉眼可见的高出一块，这个身高差让年轻人满屋子乱飘的视线最后落在了男人的嘴唇上。这双唇非常饱满，和缺乏保养的其他皮肤不同，泛着薄薄一层水光，上下唇瓣几乎一样厚，唇峰分明，唇珠十分自然地融入进来，只是两边嘴角总是下垂着，仿佛昭示着主人的过去有多么沉重。尼禄忍不住在脑海中勾勒，如果那两边嘴角同时上扬该是怎样的一副光景。  
维吉尔浑然不觉自己的行为在儿子心里掀起了多少惊涛骇浪，只是目光凝重专注于他的舌面，“嗯，印记已经起效了。再晚一点杀掉它，你就也会变得和一张风干披萨饼一样了。”说完他放开了尼禄。年轻人慌忙收回舌头闭紧了嘴。气氛一时间有点尴尬。  
“我到现在还有点无法接受你是我的父亲。”最后尼禄别过头啜嚅道。  
维吉尔点点头，“我也无法接受你是我的儿子。”  
“但是你看，”魔剑士抬起右手点在尼禄的胸口。魔力灌入，星星点点的蓝光从尼禄身体各处涌现出来，百鸟朝凤般朝着维吉尔指尖所在冲刺。  
那里正是尼禄心脏的位置。  
“这是证明。”维吉尔收回手指，璀璨的光如一支蓝色虞美人瓣瓣凋落，重新没入年轻人的身体中。  
“你继承了我的魔力，继承了斯巴达的血。这是我们互为血亲的证明。”  
尼禄心里五味杂陈，眼前的父亲是货真价实的，“好吧，你怎么回事？但丁呢？”  
“空间裂缝恰好开在这附近，但丁先回事务所了，我感觉到了你的魔力，就过来看看。”他那从未照料过他一天的父亲竟然像一个称职的长辈那样为他细细捋平礼服上的褶皱，末了拍拍他的肩膀。  
“白色很适合你。”他说。  
  
-You've awoken me  
-But you're choking me  
-I was so obsessed  
  
“那——那你之后怎么打算？”年轻人沉默半晌，选择忽视那句态度暧昧的评价，“回事务所吗？虽然我有在收拾但也还是……但丁的风格。如果你不介意的话可以来我这里……姬莉叶做饭总是做多，”  
“你希望我这样做吗？”维吉尔突然打断他问道。  
“什么？回家吗？”尼禄明白他在说什么，但有一万种理由需要他此刻模糊其词。尤其是刚才的检查，他分明感觉到维吉尔最后用一种很耐人寻味的力道揉了揉他的舌尖才松开手。这很不妙。但丁都猜不透这位半魔的思考回路，他更不行。  
“我是说，我看到了，刚才那只恶魔，”维吉尔不知是难以察觉气氛微妙还是有意捅破，语气平淡接下年轻人惨不忍睹的话茬，贴合事情本质的描述此刻在尼禄耳中比讽刺更甚，“它在吸取你的体液，夺走你的魔力，而你——乐在其中？”  
“乐在其中？别闹了朋友，”青年打着哈哈，抬起手想搔搔鼻翼时触到的却是光滑坚硬的假面，“谁会喜欢和恶魔贴贴啊？哪怕是最新品种也又黏又臭的。”  
“这种小东西你在Qliphoth里大概杀过上百只，”维吉尔挥手间，阎魔呼啸而出。他将长刀竖直举起，魔具即使从最鲜活的肉体中穿过也明可鉴人。尼禄见他用另一手抚平脑后翘起的发丝才明白过来，父亲竟在借走廊的微弱灯光当刀身作镜子，“而这一只变成了我的样子，你就认不出来了？”  
“不，不是的，别再说了。”这种感觉像踩在一块即将塌陷的楼板上，满是裂缝的坚固下不知是臭烘烘的灰土还是万丈深渊。年轻人从未因人际关系这般慌乱过，他是如此想要逃走，以至于对不懂委婉二字如何书写的父亲生出一丝恼怒来——倘若他知晓父亲曾失去意识整整二十二年，也就不会怪罪对方不谙熟成年人的缄默法则了，“那是因为！……”  
忽然他脸上一轻。那一瞬间尼禄感觉自己拥抱过了一缕轻快的风。能划破天地、也能永阂人魔的利刃在魔王指尖犹如探食花蜜的蜂鸟，因高速振动发出畅快的轻吟。那张纯白的假面在纷繁刀光间化作丛丛蝶翼，飘忽又无声地坠落在地。  
维吉尔将刀倒换到右手，左手拇指按上青年柔软的下唇，缓慢地摩挲。  
“恶魔不会说谎。”他直视着儿子海蓝宝石颜色的双眼，一字一顿笃定道，“你希望我这样做。”  
  
-Gave you all of me  
-And now honestly  
-I've Got nothing left  
  
-Look at how things changed  
-Cause now you're the train  
-And I'm tied to the track  
尼禄盯着那双近在咫尺的唇。先是向内抿，唇珠的曲线被挤压至消失，而后唇峰向两侧摊开，丰满的唇瓣因为这个动作被牵扯得狭长，最后那两侧嘴角在他目不转睛的注视下缓缓地抬了起来。  
他情不自禁地贴上去。该把这弧度记录、把曲线描摹、于灵魂深处镌刻，用他自己的唇舌。  
从第一次看到维吉尔、第一次见到那双淡漠的蓝色眼瞳时他就坠落了。那个男人的眼睛里有一片没有鸟类翱翔的天空，而他每每注视时总觉得自己是被那天空击落的一只鸟。他想在那片天空中翱翔，哪怕抛弃一切，真的成为一只幸福的小小鸟。小尼禄曾经幻想过父亲，父亲是什么样的呢，会给他买雪白的棉花糖吗，会让他骑在脖子上看万里无云的晴空吗。在Qliphoth顶端被阎魔刀刺穿肚腹的时候他尝到了溢上喉头的逆血味，腥气背后是取之不尽的甜美，又在舌根下压注苦涩。上好佳酿一样的味道啊，恶魔应该会喜欢，他如此想着，反手将长刀拔出用同样的方式赠与他的生父。父爱是什么味道呢，会像尼克罗尼一样吗？他想知道，他想拥有，他想品尝，他想全心全意去拥抱失而复得的血亲，从此天空之下只有他一个人。不能、不行、不许，他是你的父亲。年轻人心中深深扎根的良知和理智遮住使他失明、失声、失聪。这种情感太危险，太危险，会击碎本就脆弱不堪的立足之地，让双方都跌进万劫不复的深渊中。  
维吉尔的舌尖又探进来了，和方才的触感极为相似。黏，滑，却不似沼泽下湿凉的淤泥，好像一团汩汩流动的岩浆，坚定地淌过每一处裸露的领地，热烫到他的牙龈。年轻人又惊又喜地去吮那对饱满的唇，犹如品尝藤下熟透的红提。维吉尔原本按在他下唇的手向后滑过扣住了他的后脑，他们离的如此之近，眨眼时长而弯的睫毛会刷过脸颊，带起一片细小的麻痒。  
尼禄浑身颤抖。自己全身的骨头仿佛都融化了，他攀住父亲厚实的肩膀，用全身唯一能使上力气的舌缠住男人的舌页。他还是掉下去了。爱，在燃烧的爱，从内到外把他焦灼透，崩裂了血脉的归宿，焚尽所有的顾虑和禁制，攫干每一滴犹豫不决的泪，渴望炙烤他的每一个细胞，他的肺因此干枯蜷缩，难以呼吸。下坠中他艰难地顶着气压喘气，呼救声在深渊中回荡。他不知道谷底在哪里，也不知道会不会粉身碎骨，但是他知道维吉尔在他身边。他们热烈地拥吻着，向万物终结之日投身而去。  
“你爱我，尼禄。”恍惚间他听到自深渊盘旋而上的轻吟。  
他心甘情愿。  
  
——I Love You  
I Love You，I Love You，I Love You，I Love You，I Love You，I Love You，I Love You   
I Love You，I Love You，  
I Loved You Dangerously

END.


End file.
